blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Amanohokosaka Clan (EvoBlaze)
The Amanohokosaka Clan were an independent group of Sorcery users and Exorcists who are descended from the Azure Shrine Maiden (EvoBlaze). One responsible for the end of the Black Beast’s wrath in history and sealed those powers away inside a Gate. In their EvoBlaze design, they exist during Reality 0, Genesis Destruction, and EvoBlaze: Control Sequence. They retain their knowledge of the Azure (EvoBlaze) and are treated as a group of powerful familial organizations intertwined with guardianship of its uses and knowledge surrounding the Azure. Before the events of the War, they also had a good relationship with the Observers. Currently, they're split among the world, with the core family still serving the NOS and the Council’s power in specific. The other clans locations since the time of the Third War is unknown. Information 'Age of Destruction' During the Age of Destruction, the world was said to be in chaos from the wrath of the Boundary. Hideous beings that would be christened Seithr Demons were in existence and preying on mankind's fading strength and their struggling emotions. With the help of a girl who had ties to the Azure in their familial lines, an Azure manifestation was brought out by her call and helped stop the events restoring the world. The Azure's power disappeared, going back into slumber and the girl remained in contact. Afterward, the combined power of the Sages from the Mage's Guild and the rest of mankind they were able to finish quelling the Seithr Demons and the Boundary's deadly forces, allowing them to rebuild the world. The girl has since also faded into a myth. Although the Clans attempted to stop the world from incorporating the research from the Age of Destruction into the new technologies, this was a futile attempt as most favored the ideas of using it for mankind's benefits. When the Magic Guild wished to flush the entity of the Azure out of its Gate for the purposes of having it help advance mankind, the Clan fiercely denied it and protects the entity. 'Reign of the new Imperator' During Reality 0 they were prosperous, leading mankind into their golden age after the events of the Age of Destruction. It is implied that they were the ones to help introduce mankind to the history of their legacy to keep the Boundary under a tight protection including the powers of it and deadly forces like the Black Beast. They are a well-trusted group and were in charge of the current Novus Orbis Sequentia while the Imperator's system of order was still in place along with the Duodecim who protected it. The young Imperator bringing about a new and peaceful era slowly introducing mankind to the history of the Azure and their own Azure Shrine Maiden hoping for it to help bring mankind to a natural progression and to avoid the temptation of the Boundary’s raw power. Every so often they would partake in Shrine Ceremonies where the Azure Fragments were manifested briefly and contacting its power would give new life to help the world grow. One ceremony taking place in the City of Izanagi went wrong by a freak accident and the Cauldron appearing, resulting in the loss of many lives in the city and the Corrosion Anomaly first truly became a threat. During that same time, they'd participated in a conflict taking place, were a rogue force struck a sacred land where a newly made Gate was and sabotaged the progress being made. But the Clans managed to recover from this. For some reason, they won't talk about it. 'The Mage's Guild Partnership' During the time Seithr Corrosion became increasingly more evident, and Nightmare surfaced, the Amanohokosaka Clan found themselves dealing with a crippling situation as their members began suffering from Seithr poisoning and the first cases of Black Corrosion. While their affinity allowed them to seal the cases of crystallized Seithr forming inside of people into strange shards of pure energy, it wouldn't save them from suffering the infection themselves. After several years of being unable to fight it back or locate the source Nightmare drew from, the Imperator and some of the leaders of the Duodecim decided to meet with the Saints of Ishana, who supposedly had the technology capable of facing off the Corrosion. Together they formed an alliance after confidential negotiations and the NOS strength was bolstered along with the official beginning of the Individual Sequence Observational System and the development of Azure Interface Prime Field Devices. Their partnership marked the beginnings for them to go toward a world of peace as the three pooled their strength to bring the world into a new era. However it wasn't any secret this relationship was a bit strained, as they had many disagreements about how to attain the "World of Eternity". The Mage's Guild's desire for the Boundary's power and incooperation of those powers bothered the Imperator and some of the Clans, while sparking intrigue in some of the other leaders for the ideas of a bold and ambitious innovation. They would however work well and set aside their differences together to bring the world into a grand age for quite sometime. 'The Conflicts before the Third War' The Clans participated in the conflicts against the Corrosion and rogue forces that tried to exploit the system of balance the NOS had developed. Many didn't agree with the Imperator's decision to keep power locked away from mankind, leading to a choice to make it partly public through the public Ars Magus training and Drive Programs, so long as they didn't use it for ill intent. The Clans oversaw the uses of the militarized power while the Blue Society served to house those who could use it responsibly. Ceronaga, the series protagonist of Reality 0 was tasked with helping locate the Azure's power with the help of the newly made Azure Interface Prime Field Azouri (Alpha -No.4-), in order to keep that power from being misused, the Imperator also wanted to make certain the Azure could be restored to a pure state and safely sealed away, as part of its fragments had been rumored to be separated from its main body still from the Age of Destruction. By the end of these conflicts, there was a unanimous decision to activate the system despite it not being completed. Their trust with the Azure's will, would shatter by the end of the events. 'The Third War' Unspoken events which remained lost in history shook the Clan's foundation a bit, as more of the world rose up against the NOS in the form of the Rogue Sectors when development and initiation of their system became public. A loss in their power also occurred when a portion of their partnership split away from them and aided their foes, both in their own familial clans, and also the Magic Guild who didn't wish to partipate in the NOS's current road. A massive gauntlent for the Azure's power would take place in the beginning of the War, as the Rogue Sectors sought it so they could bring change to the NOS's world. While the NOS still pursued their eternal world. With the world now knowing of its presence sending it into a tailspin of thoughts of chaos and destruction - the Imperator wanted to make certain wouldn't fall into the wrong hands when the world was so unstable. The Imperator had little choice but to shift focus from the Corrosion, to stopping the insurgencies, especially after the First Strike of the Ikaruga Collapse which brought one of the Clan Leaders to their death. This event sparked her Government into full blown war. However she was more concerned with the truth of matters going on, and why their opponents were so keen on retrieving the Azure to destroy them. Afraid of the Gates being targeted, she would have the smaller Clans guard the lands of Ikaruga and look into preventing the Anomalies of Seithr surfacing and making more and more individuals fall to the power of the Boundary. All the while, the Arbitrator's Order, a powerful military sqadron that came of the Izanagi Agency, were tasked with collecting and destroying the weapons of mass destruction supposedly being designed by their opposition. Crusaders of the Clan were also put into advance to fight individuals who were succumbing to this power, as their own granted by the 'Will of the World' would allow them to strike down the nightmares surfacing within people. Blood 0 met the Imperator as he became part of the Nagitora family, and its new Heir. 'The Corrosion of the Golden Age' The Seithr Corrosion supposedly grew in its strength part way along the War. Many of the Clan members felt its effects, contributing to their strange disappearances, illnesses and violent deaths. Soon after, a failure of the ISOS's core power would result in the loss of maintaince on the Boundary's power resulting in multiple Gates breaking open at once. When the Corrosion couldn't be stopped or contained at the height of the war, the stress of the wars events would cause the Imperator to feel a deep sense of personal failure which shook the Clan's confidence, as well as their partner's. She stepped down, and gave the Council of World Order along with her trusted friends, full power and command of the War operations while retaining only a portion of the NOS power. Tragically timed, her close friend in the Duodecim's death would only contribute to the sorrow in her heart. His position was taken by Lukain Necaros where he minimized the Clan's power to avoid their 'inhibiting influences' and took control of the Arbitrator's Order. While they did participate in the end of the War, and helped to see the end of things, these events crippled them beyond recovery. 'After the War and Imperator Kaiji' A new Imperator stepped into place, Kaiji Amanohokosaka. He would help ensure the downpowering of the Seithr Core, along with the sealing of the threatening power in the Boundary. The choice was also made to seal away the system's full power until it could be discovered what happened to it to make it fail its maintenance on the Boundary's power. Although he did his best to ensure the world was left in decent position, it wouldn't change their own situation. Society now lacks faith and confidence in their system, believing it to be flawed having adapted themselves to reliance on the Sequence Intelligence Agency's Sequence Destroyer units who could easily erase any threats that came to society thanks to the power of the Boundary. He has very little power over the world, but the Core Clan absolutely will not allow the dormant System to fall apart or be destroyed as according to them, it is protecting the World from 'something'. 'Control Sequence' In Control Sequence, the Clan hasn't been mentioned outside of small references contributing to the idea in current time their influences are next to none. The fates of the clans besides the Core Clan of the Imperator have yet to be addressed as well. Nex has supposedly met the remains of them however, and knows of them thanks to his caretaker Imyo while criminals completely think of them as a joke due to their desecrated legacy leaving the current generation with a bad impression of them. The families of the NOS have a mixed opinion on them apparently, ranging from respect to disdain, an example being the Mutsuki Family who still remains loyal to their causes. The Council Templar is also very willing to them, as Lazarith displays his respect when the Imperator is mentioned in Verse 2 and one of their kin, Marina Hikamigawa, also serves in their ranks. Abilities While not directly linked to the Magic of the Azure or Boundary itself, they were capable of performing Sorcery and manipulation of Seithr and the power of logic, regarding its patterns of fire, earth, water and air. Groups *Crusaders - Crusaders were a special group tied to the clans and were active during the Third War of Ars Magus. They were specifically augmented to stop the Boundary’s power and used powerful Seithr manipulation to create their own abilities to do it. They fought the evil of the world, taking a more direct approach to it. *Exorcists - Known to put the spirits of the dead to rest. Also have increased strength and speed, and the capability to manipulate the elements of the weather, but rely upon talismans and charms to perform their techniques. Clans In addition to the four clans originally present in the worlds, two more were added during Reality 0 in their growing power. Each of the families have an heir to their power though ultimately answered to the main clan until their decisions to split apart. Hajo Clan Kagetatsu Clan Hikigawa Clan Terumi Clan Nagitora Clan Tenaoki Clan Trivia *The Tenaoki Clan and Nagitora shares the name of the family as it belonged to the Duodecim, it's unknown if they're the same or not. But supposedly they're the cullmination of the power of all three organizations. Strangely, they're both "MIA" in Control Sequence yet their name is still present in the Innovos Duodecim's family lines. Navigation Category:EvoBlaze Category:Reality 0 Category:Genesis Destruction Category:Control Sequence Category:Groups/Organizations